


2019.08.02.hyungwon

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: summer storm vibes





	2019.08.02.hyungwon

You felt Hyungwon sit up a little straighter on the couch as another crash of thunder rumbled through the sky.

“What’s the matter, baby?” you asked teasingly. “You scared?”

“No…” Hyungwon responded hesitantly, sinking back into the couch a little closer to you. He lifted his knees to his chest, leaning his head on top of yours.

“Oh really?” You didn’t believe him for a second. “Then let’s go outside. A little summer storm never hurt anyone.”

His eyes grew a little wider, but he maintained his bravado. “Okay, let’s do it.”

The two of you walked out onto the porch as a flash of lightning illuminated the world around you. Hyungwon grabbed your hand, nearly jumping out of his skin.

“Wonnie, what’s the matter? Scared of a little lightning?” As you finished teasing, another crash of thunder made you jump this time, causing the two of you to erupt in a fit of nervous laughter. “Come on!” You walked down the porch steps as large raindrops slowly started falling from the sky. “It’s barely even raining! Come down here!”

Hyungwon hesitantly descended the staircase joining you under the expanding grey clouds.

“See, this isn’t so bad!” The cool drops lightly dotted your body, soothing the warmth of your bronzed summer skin. You started dancing to your own rhythm as the thunder and raindrops started coming in steady waves.

“Jagiya, it’s starting to rain harder. Are you sure you wanna be out here?” Hyungwon still sounded uneasy.

“It’s just a little rain! You won’t melt, Wonnie, I promise,” you responded with a laugh. “Come on!” You ran out to the edge of the yard as the warm air was filled with heavy rain. You spun around, arms outstretched, whooping and hollering into the wind. Hyungwon chases after you, white t-shirt clinging to his wet frame.

Suddenly you feel his long arms wrap around your torso as he lifts you off of the damp grass beneath your feet. Your laughter catapults your happiness into the wind as he swings you around a time or two before returning you back to the ground. He loosens his grip, allowing you to turn around and face him, his hands finding their home in the small of your back.

His jet black hair is plastered flat against both sides of his head and you reach up to push his bangs back out of his big brown eyes. He furrows his perfect brows as the rain continues to fall, squinting to get a better look at you.

“How do I look?” he asks you, the two of you now completely drenched.

“Like a wet dog,” you reply flatly, without missing a beat. His jaw immediately drops, clearly offended by your sassy comment, but he secretly loves it when you get mouthy. You giggle at his reaction and cup his jawline in your hands. “I’m just kidding, Wonnie!!”

You pop up on your tip toes to give him an apologetic kiss of reassurance. He pulls in his lips as punishment, not allowing you access.

“Hey!!” You cry out as he stifles a smile. “Let me love you!! I just wanna give you a kiss! Just one kiss!” You start planting kisses across the entire lower half of his face until he’s smiling so big you’re kissing his teeth.

“Kiss me baaaack,” you whine and he obliges. He runs his long fingers through your wet hair caressing the back of your neck and pulling you in to kiss you deep in the warm summer rain. Holding the sides of your face, he presses his forehead to yours.

“I wish I could put in to words how much I really love you,” he whispers.

You feel yourself blushing as you take his hands to lead him back towards the house, getting you two out of the steady downpour. “Trust me, I love you just as much, Wonnie. More than you’ll ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
